would you rather
by IlovePercy.J
Summary: k, so baiscally its would u rather instead of truth or dare.. lol .. : sorry suck at summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Would you rather - PJO**

**Summary: okay this is my first story so I decided to write something easy and funny... So I am going to write would you rather with Percy Jackson characters... Subscribe later on if u want more chapters! **

Chapter 1: it was one of those boring days were everybody were just chilling in the Poseidon's cabin.

Grover: I'm sooo bored can I like do something?

Thalia: yeah get lost and never come back...

Grover: meanie!

Clarisse: hey I have an idea let's play would you rather!

Bianca: what are the rules? How do you play this game?

Annabeth: well, we all go by turns and one of us has to ask a really funny or embarrassing question and then they give you two choices to pick from. You have to choose one of the choices they give you.

Bianca: sounds fun let's play.

Percy: who goes first?

Grover: since Clarisse suggested we play the game she will go first.

Clarisse: okkkay let me pick my target. (Smiles evilly) Conner...

Conner: go for it...

Clarisse: would you rather dive in a bathtub full of cockroaches or drink two bottles full of sweat?

Percy: eww I think I am going to puke

Conner: dive in a bathtub full of cockroaches

Bianca: okay (another image to keep me up all night eww) I'll go next. Percy would you rather always feel like you need to pee even when you don't or never know when you are going to pee

Percy: I'll probably go with the never know when to pee…

Annaebth: OKAY let's move on with our lives... ummm piper would you rather... run around a playground naked or stay naked in front of your crush for ten minutes?

Piper: (laughs) I guess I'll run around the playground naked. Leo's turn! Leo would you rather have hiccups for the rest of your life or vomit every time you eat...?

Leo: umm I guess I'll go with hiccups...

Leo: umm Travis would you rather have everyone wiped out of your memory or—

Jason and Percy: hey it's not that bad!

Leo: or pass out for two hours every time you say the letter s?

Travis: dude, I would so like to pass out it would be like being a zombie!

Conner: what does that have to do with anything?

Travis: shut up!

Conner: no you shut up!

Percy: oh here we go again!

Travis: you want a piece of me?

Conner: no I actually want all of you..

Percy: (interrupts the awkward conversation) Clarisse! Would you rather make out with one of the gods or have a dog pee in your mouth and then swallow it?

Clarisse: (growls) I'll get you for this Jackson… I would rather make out with a god...

Everyone: oh lalala

Clarisse: shut up!

Annaebth: Bianca would you rather lick a hobo's foot or make out with a dog for two hours?

Bianca; I would rather make out with a dog the foot thing sounds to DISGUSTING! Eww

Grover: mine turn baby... Thalia would you rather…

**Okay guys so this was my first chapter of would you rather- PJO characters… please review and if I get at least 5 or 6 reviews ill continue the second chapter... **

**PLZZZZZZ REVIEW... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The gods joined

Grover: Thalia would you rather…

Thalia: careful goat boy, I could kill you for this!

Grover: would you rather be with your underwear all day at school OR naked for one class period?

Nico: ha-ha... You are so dead!

Thalia: (growls) I would rather be with my underwear for the whole day!

Percy: wow that's funny... okay I'll go next... how about... annabeth would you rather... have a non-stopping smile or non-stopping tears?

Annabeth: oh my gosh, percy always the stupid ones... WELL I guess the nonstop smiling…

Clarrise: well that's a stupid choice... shouldn't you pick the tears... I mean anyway you're dating Percy it would perfectly match...

After ten minutes

Jason: ha ha got that!

Leo: OKKAY I won't comment on how slow it took you to figure THAT out!

Piper: k, my turn Jason would you rather... kiss me or Reyna?

Percy: I so saw that one coming...

Jason: umm... umm ... umm I guess you since you are here... and you know I don't want to dddie

Thalia: is it only me or do I feel like I wanna throw up on you guys right now...

Nico: definitely ONLY you

*suddenly there is a knock on the Poseidon's cabin...

Percy: who could that be? I mean it's almost midnight...

Thalia: well there is a thought... go open the door…

*Percy opens the door

Aphrodite: hey sugar mind if we the gods crush the party?

Piper: what are you guys doing here…?

Zeus: we were very concerned with you children so we wanted to check up on you!

Apollo: well actually I was just realllllly bored... so yeah wanted to see what you guys were doing...

Leo: well were playing the dumbest game ever... called would you rather...

Clarrise: hey! I made that game up!

Leo: sooo you see my point right?

Ares: yo! Watch it repair boy!

Leo: repair boy? Seriously?

Jason: you guys can join and play it with us...

Zeus: awesome so who goes first?

Poseidon: I'll go! Okay... umm Hera would you rather... make out with a donkey for the rest of your life or marry the ugliest man alive?

Hera: you know what? This is a stupid game... im ditching... see ya

Zeus: great finally... thanks bro for making her leave!

Hera: (screaming from outside) HEARD THAT!

Apollo: kay can i go now? Hades would you rather... wake up with vomit all over your body... haha or wake up and be surrounded by pee?

Hades: oh shit... what's wrong with you man?

Athena: CORRECTION... what's wrong with you GOD?

Hades: shut up! Okay I guess I would rather be covered with pee...

Percy: ha-ha so wanna see that happen...

Apollo: same here!

Athena: I got one! PERCY would you rather have your eyeballs be poked out... or your but cheeks removed?

Percy: umm I guess this is kind of disturbing... I would rather have my but cheeks removed…

Leo: wow too much info here!

Jason: okay... Aphrodite would you rather… love someone you can't have or be with someone you don't love?

Hephaestus: is that supposed to be an insult?

Zeus: speaking of insults Hera just texted me...

Hermes: what did she say?

Zeus: please Hermes... There are kids here... WAAAAY to violent!

Aphrodite: back to me please! I would rather do the second one...

Percy: what second one…

Annabeth: I can't believe you forgot the question already!

Athena: I guess stupidity runs in the family… hint = POISEDON…

Poseidon: wow you seriously need to get a hobby…

Hermes: well... guys this was fun but we have to go…

Conner: kay we won't miss ya…

Hermes: and surprisingly he is the nicest kid I have!


End file.
